Christmas Day
by xMyrrhx
Summary: A little fluffy Christmas with the recently married Gii and Takumi. Happy holidays, everyone!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Takumi-kun series.

A/N: I was in the mood for something ridiculously fluffy. It is also the holiday season. So, enjoy some Christmas-y fluff!

Enjoy Gii and Takumi's first Christmas as a married couple. For the sake of this, let's imagine the world is wonderful and marriage equality is a thing everywhere.

Happy holidays!

* * *

Snowflakes drifted idly through the air, settling atop any frozen surface – cars, grass, the roads, buildings – that they encountered. The sky was a light grey color, the sunlight just enough to keep the day from being gloomy, but not enough to break through the cloud barrier. A gentle breeze blew, adding just an extra touch of chill to the air. The streets were quiet at this early hour, everyone asleep in their warm beds. It was quiet, the only sound being an occasional car or faint sound of a train.

In one rather fancy condominium, at a decent height above the city, were two peacefully sleeping young men. They lay cuddled together in bed, wrapped up in flannel pajamas and warm blankets. The smaller was tucked up against the other, using him as a pillow. A bit of light was sneaking in from outside, past the tiny gap in the curtains, filling the room with a soft glow.

The larger of the two stirred, taking a moment before opening his eyes. It took him a moment to orient himself, remembering that he was lying in bed and that he was cuddling with his adorable husband. He smiled as he shifted just a tiny bit, not wanting to disturb the other.

Saki Giichi couldn't help but watch Saki Takumi as the other slumbered peacefully. It was so nice to wake up this way – with his love's warm body cuddled against his and neither of them having to worry about rushing off to work. They'd managed to coordinate their vacation days and were getting to spend their Christmas time together, for an entire week. The Saki Corporation would run just fine and Takumi didn't have anything pressing at the music school he taught at, and he wasn't guesting with the orchestra in the near future to require being away for rehearsals.

Gii was very pleased that they were getting to spend a nice Christmas holiday together. It was their first one, in fact, as a married couple. It seemed like it was only yesterday that they were panicking over getting the ceremony right and enjoying the after-party with close friends and family. Matching rings sat on their fingers and Gii could remember the vows so clearly – the words truly spoken from the heart, unscripted.

Now here they were, in one of the many Saki residences – Gii really had wanted a house but Takumi had convinced him that they really didn't need that much space and being in the city meant getting to work easier for both of them. They wouldn't need a house until they decided to build a family, and Gii had reluctantly agreed. He was very used to just showing off the wealth of his family, but Takumi was more than enough to ground him and keep him from getting too out of hand. They had enough houses anyway to pick from later and Takumi didn't see a point of spending money on yet another one.

It had surprised everyone when Takumi had gone into music education instead of performance. But he was happy, teaching young and old alike the techniques to master playing the violin. Sure, the orchestra sometimes requested him and Sachi had convinced him to do some recording – but Takumi was happiest putting his talents to work for others in a very meaningful way. Gii loved attending the recitals and seeing Takumi beaming with pride at the work his students were accomplishing.

Gii returned from his thoughts at a soft noise from his husband, the first signs that Takumi was rousing. He happily stayed put, wanting to be the first thing that Takumi would see when he opened his eyes. Gii lived for getting in all the romantic clichéd moments he could (sometimes Takumi scolded him for being so sappy, though the smaller didn't seem to really dislike it all that much).

As Takumi shifted and made another noise, Gii couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He had the cutest husband in the entire world!

Takumi's eyes fluttered open, still hazy with sleep as they gazed around a moment before settling on Gii. The sight of his husband first thing in the morning always brought a happy flutter feeling in his stomach.

"Good morning, Takumi," Gii murmured, gently brushing some wayward strands of hair from Takumi's face. "Did you sleep well?"

Takumi gave a soft, pleased hum in response and snuggled closer. Gii chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Takumi's head, letting his husband take his time in waking up. It was nice to be avoiding the annoyances of alarm clocks for a few days.

"Think you'll let me get up soon to make us breakfast?" Gii asked, glancing at the clock to see that it was approaching 8 am. "I think we've got things for French toast if you'd like?"

They had a maid who stopped by every few days to clean the condo, but otherwise it was just the two of them. Gii had taken quite a liking to cooking and especially liked to spoil Takumi by cooking for him.

At the thought of something super delicious for breakfast, Takumi reluctantly released his hold on his husband so that Gii could get up and go to the kitchen.

"Don't fall back asleep," Gii said with a soft laugh as he got up. "French toast doesn't re-heat well and since it's Christmas I want to spend the day with you awake to enjoy it!"

Takumi just gave him a sleepy smile and watched him leave the room. It was hard to leave a warm bed that felt like laying on a pillow, but eventually the violinist dragged himself up. He wrapped a robe around his pajama-clad form for extra warmth and tucked his feet into a pair of fluffy slippers before following his husband to the kitchen.

Gii was busy at the stove, making sure the bread cooked perfectly. Powdered sugar was set out to sprinkle over the confection once it was done cooking in the pan, syrup sitting out in a container to drown the toast in as well.

Takumi busied himself with getting plates and mugs for the two of them, as well as silverware to eat the sticky French toast with. The coffee machine was already going and the smell of coffee wafted through the air. He stole a quick kiss from Gii in passing and went to set the table, opening the curtains around the dining space to let in plenty of natural light.

The kitchen flowed into an open arrangement of dining room and living room – the latter decorated with a large festive tree, covered in shiny lights and sparkly baubles. Presents were scattered about the base, waiting to be opened. They'd spent a couple days' prior with family and friends, leaving the actual Christmas day for the two of them to enjoy.

Once the food was cooked the two sat down at the table together, Takumi giggling as Gii insisted on feeding him some bites of French toast. The two still acted like they were in the honeymoon phase of their marriage – and the honeymoon had been quite something, as they'd gone on a nice long safari in Africa and even fed giraffes being treated at a wildlife hospital – all smiles and laughter, nothing but joy and love in each action toward one another.

Once the delicious breakfast treat had been devoured, Takumi cleaned up the dishes while Gii prepped them some more coffee to have while they opened presents. Gii took a moment to watch his husband, loving that the years had hardly touched the other since their days at Shidou. Takumi hadn't really grown much taller (Gii meanwhile had grown just a little bit more) and had only really slimmed down a tiny bit. His hair was still just as dark and cut just a bit shorter and neater. Gii meanwhile was pretty sure he was already seeing signs of grey in his hair and whenever Takumi caught him frowning at the mirror the smaller always teased him.

Takumi blinked at his husband when he saw that Gii was watching him again and the fond look on Gii's face brought a light blush to his own. He turned his attention back to the dishes in the sink, quickly finishing the cleaning and drying off his hands.

The two young men settled in the living room by the tree, taking turns unwrapping presents and playfully throwing gift wrap at each other. Most of the gifts were practical ones – while Gii wanted to spoil his husband with lots of fancy things, Takumi had been quite firm that there was no need for that and he'd much prefer things he'd get good use out of, not just some fancy trinkets to display occasionally.

This of course didn't stop Gii entirely – there was one present under the tree that was a bit on the expensive side and Takumi would probably fuss at him for it, but it would be worth it. It was only one expensive present anyway – Gii had done really well on restraining himself this year!

The present in question drew a little gasp from Takumi when he opened the box, revealing the delicate diamond-laced tennis bracelet. It was quite pretty and would look very nice wrapped around one of his wrists.

Gii could see that Takumi was about to fuss at him about the clearly expensive thing and managed to successfully distract his adorable husband with a well-timed, breath-stealing kiss.

The dazed look post-kiss on Takumi's face was entirely worth the future scolding he would get about the tennis bracelet. Gii chuckled and took the bracelet carefully from the box, fastening it around his husband's wrist.

"Oh good, it's a perfect fit," he hummed in satisfaction. "And don't start with me, Takumi! It's just one thing – and this honestly doesn't compare to what I _would_ have gotten you otherwise. You deserve nice things!"

Takumi huffed and gave his life-partner a look, but had to admit that the bracelet was rather nice and it wasn't overly-flashy in appearance either. He supposed that he could forgive Gii for this one.

The bracelet had been the last of the gifts and so Gii pulled his husband close, quite happy to cuddle right there on the floor post-gift giving. They had no plans for the rest of the day and he wasn't wanting to be apart from his love – it had been a while since they'd spent a day together just being lazy and cuddling.

"Gii," Takumi huffed, though there was plenty of affection laced in his voice. "At least turn the fire on and let's go to the couch? It's cold!"

Having Takumi be cold just wouldn't do! Gii easily scooped the other up and got to his feet, grinning at the little squeak that Takumi let out in surprise. He deposited the precious cargo on the couch and turned on the gas-powered fireplace before joining the violinist on the plush couch.

The two settled together with Takumi resting atop his husband, head pillowed on his chest. Gii tugged the thick afghan blanket down off the back of the couch, making sure it was tucked nicely around the two of them to keep Takumi at a happy temperature.

"Merry Christmas, Takumi," Gii murmured as he gently carded his fingers through Takumi's hair. Takumi turned his head to look up at him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Gii," the violinist hummed, eyes fluttering shut as Gii adjusted their position in order to properly kiss his husband.

The two kissed idly for several minutes, in no hurry to do anything else but be affectionate. Eventually they stopped kissing to just smile and look into each other's eyes. They settled down again after a few minutes, content to just cuddle as the fire burned idly in the fireplace and the tree sparkled with its lights and baubles. They would clean up the mess of gifts and wrapping paper later – right now was prime cuddle time.

In the coming days of their vacation there would be a few parties the two would be expected to attend, but today it was just the two of them, happily warm and snug in their condo above the city.

It was a perfect Christmas day.

(End)


End file.
